User blog:Reedsteven/What shoes are best for high arched feet?
W'hat is the disorder of the high arches?' High arches are the excessive, fixed flexion of the arch of the foot. While weight-bearing stress is typically distributed across the entire foot in people with normal arches, those with high arches carry their weight mainly on the heels and balls of the feet. This places undue stress on the toes and ankles, leading to pain and instability. Since a high-arched foot lacks the flexibility to absorb shock, it will tend to roll outward (supinate) as the foot rolls through a step. This can increase the risk of an ankle sprain or fracture. High arches can develop at any age and occur in one or both feet. 'What are the special causes and symptoms of the high arches?' 'Causes' High-arched feet are most often an inherited structural deformity that is generally unrelated to any other health concern. In some cases, pes cavus is secondary to neurologic conditions such as Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMT) in which neuromuscular contractions draw the ball of the foot closer to the heel. CMT is believed to account for 50 percent of neurologically induced pes cavus. Other causes include post-stroke paralysis, spina bifida, cerebral palsy, clubfoot, poliomyelitis, and muscular dystrophy. ' ' While all of these cases can result in significant pain and impairment, those with a neurologic cause tend to progress faster and require more in the way of medical attention. ' ' 'Symptoms' High arches do not cause symptoms in all people but can often develop with age as compressed bones begin to fuse or misalign. If and when symptoms develop, they typically include: ' ' Metatarsalgia (pain and cramping in the ball of the foot) Lateral ankle instability, often causing twisting, tripping, and sprains Hammertoes (bent toes) or claw toes (clenched toes) Plantar fasciitis (inflammation of the tendon that runs between the heel and toes) The existence of calluses to the ball, side, or heel of the foot Knee, hip, and low back pain If symptoms persist, the condition may give rise to ankle arthritis, stress fractures, shin splints, or Achilles tendonitis. Extra attention should be paid to people with diabetes in whom excessive foot pressure may promote hard-to-treat ulcers. ' ' 'Possible treatment options for high arches.' ' ' The treatment of high arches can vary by the cause and severity of the condition. Efforts would be made to treat the disorder conservatively whenever possible. ' ' 'Non-surgical options include:' ' ' Custom orthotic devices are inserted into a shoe to correct the foot position and provide arch support. Doing so can improve stability and add much-needed cushioning to your foot. Ankle braces are used to stabilize wobbly ankles and prevent excessive supination while standing or walking. Physical therapy may be recommended to teach you stretching and strengthening techniques to improve your muscle tone and tendon flexibility. Custom orthotic shoes can also be ordered if adequate footwear cannot be found elsewhere. While expensive, they are often a good solution for people wanting to avoid or delay surgery. ' ' 'What shoes are the best for the condition?' ' ' The primary challenge of living with high arches is finding the right shoe to support your foot and distribute your body weight evenly. Oftentimes, the options found in regular shoe stores are far too shallow and promote rather than correct the outward sway of your ankles. Moreover, because high-arch feet don't absorb shock well, hard-soled surgeons shoe may not only increase pain but transfer stress to the knees and hips. ' ' To overcome these problems, invest in a pair of shoes that are properly fitted to your foot. If custom-made shoes are not in your budget, try visiting a specialty running shoe store, which is more likely to conduct a comprehensive foot analysis. By finding a pair of shoes that provide optimal support and comfort, you will better understand what to look for in other shoes. ' ' 'If you have high arches, always focus on shoes with:' ' ' Thick but flexible soles Heels that are no more than one to two inches high A tapered heel to increase stability A wider toe box in which you can spread your toes Laces you can loosen if you experience tendon pain near the shoe tongue High-topped shoes or ankle boots can offer extra ankle support. ' ' If a shoe doesn't offer enough support, you can usually find three-dimensional arch inserts at larger drugstores. There are also retailers like FootBalance that make reasonably priced custom orthotics you can switch between shoes. ' ' To prevent toe clenching, purchase a set of inexpensive neoprene or foam toe spacers that you can wear underneath your socks and shoes. ' ' 'Conclusion.' ''' '''High arches feet disorder can give you mixes feelings of embarrassment and distress when you exercise or walk. When being equipped with the right shoes all the symptoms may get better at once and give you the liberty and independence you need to perform all your daily activities. Category:Blog posts